The aim of this research is to complete work on a procedure which we have been developing for estimating for the State of New Jersey the amount and location of non-substandard vacant-for-rent housing units which are suitable for accommodating clients of state deinstitutionalization programs. Utilizing census data, we have developed a method for identifying the total pool of vacant-for-rent housing in each census tract in the state. The purpose of this project is to compile data about restrictive zoning ordinances and community opposition to housing clients of deinstitutionalization programs locally in order to estimate the impact these factors have on the potential pool of housing available for these programs.